Break Down the Walls
by Macx
Summary: When Nick fails to bother him about something or other for weeks, Monroe is worried enough to seek out the Grimm in his home. It never occurred to him that maybe there are cases that aren't creature-related. Nick is a homicide cop after all...


Things didn't always happen because Nick was a Grimm. They happened because he was a homicide cop and he was working a case. Some were solved within a really short time, due to stupid criminals or a lot of witnesses and cameras who had caught the perp in the act. No lawyer could argue it wasn't him because the face was splayed across a TV screen and there was no evil twin brother to blame.

Then there were the cases who took long, who gnawed at Nick, who drove him and Hank on and on.  
>The latest one had been like that. Three months of investigations, interviewing friends and witnesses and family, and finally finding the sick son-of-a-bitch who had stalked and killed a young woman in the park. He had buried her in a shallow grave and actually kept pictures of her body, posting them on a hard to find blog that had finally been his downfall.<p>

Nick had expected something Grimm throughout the whole case, but there had been nothing. Not a whiff of mystical and preternatural.

Simply human.

There were some really sick bastards out there.

Three months of barely any sleep, of keeping at the case like a dog with a bone. It had caught up to him when they had finally nailed the guy as he had returned to the grave of his latest victim. Nick felt still sick when he recalled the smile on the man's face, his words that there had been others, before, and the faces of the parents of the missing woman. They had had hope until last.

Renard told them to wrap it up, then not to show their faces till Monday. Nick was okay with that, though the wrap-up took till almost midnight.

He was almost glad that nothing Grimm got in his way as he drove home to an empty house. Juliette had left after a long separation talk. The house was too big for him now and Nick had contemplated selling it. It was his name on the deed and Juliette had simply taken her things with her.

Crashing onto the couch he switched on the TV and watched late night shows, feeling tired but not enough to actually sleep. Thoughts were running wild in his head and after a while he flipped off the TV. He had no idea what he had been watching all the time.

Nick made himself some tea, trying to unwind. He leaned against the wall, eyes closed, trying to ease the tension, trying to wipe the sick grin of the killer out of his mind.

It was hard.

Give him a murderous creature any time!

A knock on the door startled him out of his thought. With a frown he walked over to the door and was surprised to find Monroe standing on the porch, glowering at him.

"Are you still alive?" the blutbad growled.

"Uh, hey," Nick stuttered.

"I haven't heard more than a peep out of you in weeks!" Monroe pushed inside without even asking for an invitation. "I thought you had died or something! Lying in a ditch! Dismembered and buried in holy ground!"

"You were worried," Nick stated, mystified.

"Of course I wasn't worried!" Eddie scoffed. "Who worries about a Grimm?"

_You, apparently_, the Grimm in question thought, feeling a strange curl of warmth at the thought. With Juliette leaving and Aunt Marie dead, he had no family left. Eddie came closest to a friend, even though whatever they had defied normal friendship.

"Nothing happened," he now said. "Just a case. Sick, twisted bastard who killed young women and buried them and came back to take photos."

Eddie grimaced. "That's just yuck and wrong."

"Don't I know it."

Eddie sniffed. "Tea?"

Still mystified as to why the other man was here, close to one a.m., looking at him like he hadn't seen Nick in… well, yeah, okay, weeks… Nick shrugged.

"Wasn't in the mood for beer."

Eddie walked into the kitchen, like it was his own, and took a beer out of the fridge. He looked at it with disgust. "Remind me to introduce you to the wonders of the local microbrew. This generic stuff is just… wrong."

"I like the generic stuff," Nick said mildly.

"You really need to broaden your horizon."

"If you say so."

The tiredness had come back and this time it felt like it might be accompanied by sleep. Nick sat down on the couch. It was a comfortable, old couch, one he had had before Juliette. She had only added two chairs, which were now missing. Because of that, Eddie sat down next to him, brows lowered over sharp, brown eyes.

"I'm fine," Nick answered the unspoken question. "Really."

Eddie didn't look convinced.

"You were worried," Nick stated again.

"Not really. Just wondering… Normally you barge in whenever you think it's convenient. This time… nada."

"It wasn't creature related. And I thought you didn't want to help out."

The blutbad glared at him. "You come, ask for info, then leave and get yourself roughed up. What am I? The go-to guy for the boring creature stuff? And when things get hot, you dump me?"

"Dump you?" Nick echoed, glancing at his friend. "I never realized we had creature fighting dates, Eddie."

The blutbad gave him a nasty scowl. "I'm here before and after. I pick up the pieces. I never get a piece," he muttered.

Nick almost choked on his tea. Damn, that was ambiguous!

"You never said you wanted in on any of the Grimm stuff," he pointed out. "Actually, you did everything to get out of it."

Another glare.

"So you want?"

"I won't be your loyal canine side-kick," Eddie warned.

"Well, no. You're actually a wolf. So, lupine…"

Eddie rumbled a warning. Nick chuckled and emptied his tea.

"Not a side-kick," he agreed. "Partner?"

"Sounds good."

"Won't you get into trouble for helping a Grimm?"

Monroe chuckled. "You think anyone gives a flying whoopee about what I do? Blutbaden are loners and what we do is what we do."

"Like helping a Grimm instead of killing him? Avenge the bloodline and all?"

It got him a shrug. "Not like wieder-blutbaden are high on anyone's list. Might be seen as one of my many quirks."

"You have quirks? I never thought…"

Nick grinned, the suppressed a yawn.

"Go to bed before I have to carry you there," Eddie growled. He raised a finger when Nick opened his mouth, "And don't give me anything about not being tired."

Fact was, Nick was tired. And it felt good. He shot Eddie a brief smile, then went up the stairs. That he still had a blutbad in his home didn't really register as important with Nick. He simply crashed onto the bed and let sleep take him.

x x x x x x

Eddie was there the next morning. It looked like he had never left. Coffee was ready, there were boiled eggs, still warm, and buttered toast with jam. Nick regarded the mini-breakfast. No bacon, he noticed. Nothing with meat at all. He didn't mind. He was a cereal man himself.

"Good morning," he greeted his over-night guest.

Eddie, who had been perusing the newspaper, looked up. "You look a bit better."

"You're so very good for my ego."

"What do you want to hear?" was the snarky reply. "That you look adorable and hot? Bedhead and stubble and sleepy-eyed looks and all?"

Nick blinked a few times. "Uh-huh," he finally said, trying not to blush. Somehow the compliment had settled somewhere it shouldn't have a place to do so.

Monroe had gone back to the newspaper and Nick made himself a cereal, then poured coffee. It was strangely nice to begin a morning like this. Weird, but nice.

"You didn't have to stay," Nick said into the silence.

Eddie gave him a look that spoke lengths.

"But thanks."

That resulted in a grunt.

They finished breakfast and moved through the kitchen, putting away dishes and food, like it had always been this way. He tried not to sneak too many looks toward the other man, but it was hard. He couldn't say that Eddie was a head-turner, drop dead gorgeous or off the cover of GQ. He wasn't someone to drool over at first sight, but something… something was drawing him strongly toward the taller, very snarky blutbad. Add the wide clothes that made Nick wonder what was underneath, the fact he played cello and was really good with his hands.

_Shit, don't think about that!_Nick told himself sharply.

Nick bumped once into Eddie, his back against the wall, and the expression in the blutbad's face was so intense, it took his breath away.

Eddie's brown eyes were dark and filled with something that made him want to do something… something really inappropriate.

"You know I can smell you," Eddie said, voice low and dark and hitting buttons that had Nick want to do… more.

"Uh…"

Juliette had always told him that he wore his emotions for everyone to see. At least when it came to the private ones. She had never said anything about his scent; then again, she hadn't been a Grimm creature with a sense of smell that was out of this world.

They were so close. Matter and time seemed to slow down, the tension too much to bear, and Nick swallowed. Eddie's eyes flickered to his throat.

"Really smell you," he rumbled, sounding more wolfish, more hungry.

And then their lips were colliding, Nick's hands clenched into the rumpled shirt, blunt nails biting into warm skin, and Eddie surged forward to push him hard against the kitchen wall. It was a messy, uncoordinated kiss.

Monroe drew back abruptly and Nick saw a sheen of red. The wolf was lurking out of the depth and it was… not weird… not frightening. It was actually… well, not normal, but something that didn't send Nick running.

He licked his lips and the red intensified.

The next kiss was slower, deeper, with more purpose, and Nick could feel canines. A leg pushed between his own and he thumped his head against the wall with a muffled groan when his growing arousal rubbed against the hard thigh.

Again Eddie drew back, breathing hard, lust and want in his eyes, his whole expression hungry. Nick could feel that hunger bury in his soul, stoke a fire he had been aware of but hadn't acknowledged.

His hands still held on to the shirt, keeping Eddie in place.

Remembering what he had read in The Book – as well as some obscure diary or whatever it was supposed to be – blutbaden were not only territorial, they were also dominant in their behavior. But Nick wasn't submissive and had never been. Laid back maybe, but never submissive. Still, he leaned his head back against the wall and Eddie's breath caught.

"Nick," he managed, the first sound between them.

The Grimm wasn't exactly baring his throat, but it was close to it. Not a submissive, not an omega bowing to an alpha. More like a challenge from one powerful entity to another.

Nick met the red gaze, aware that he was on thin ice. He wanted something that might end with bite marks, if things went well, or mauled, if he underestimated everything.

Monroe groaned, eyes squeezed shut, hands left and right of Nick's head, talons already out. He was fighting and the wolf was winning.

In leaps.

x x x x x x

He wouldn't give in. He wouldn't be reduced to the animal inside him, the beast that didn't think and only took. Eddie Monroe was so much more. He refused to let this moment destroy years and years of control. He had worked too hard on it.

But Nick smelled incredible. Even the most simple of his kind would have been able to tell that the Grimm was aroused and that he wanted this.

Eddie leaned closer, the scent enveloping him, drawing him in.

Nick met his lips, the kiss soft and calming, no longer so needy and messy. Deft fingers caressed his jawline, then went into the longish hair, holding him as Nick explored his mouth.

When those fingers started to wander south, over his open collar, Eddie became nervous. He was close to freaking when Nick found the unabashed arousal pushing against the zipper. And then came the panic when the other man opened the button on his jeans.

"Nick, no…" he managed, then the hand was inside and he groaned.

It had been such a long, long time. Since he had decided that he had to turn his life around or end up dead sooner than later. Wild sex with another blutbad didn't go with iron control, dieting and work-outs.

Nick gave him another kiss, looking so calm and in control, Eddie let himself get drawn into that gaze, that control, wanted it for himself.

And then the Grimm sank to his knees.

Monroe was close to screaming, howling, whatever, unable to stop what was happening because he wanted it so, so badly, too!

Too long. Way too long.

Hands on his cock, fingers caressing the hot skin, going places he had barely touched himself.

And then a mouth. Hot and wet and suction!

Eddie bumped his head against the wall, whimpering, his body so tense he was close to snapping.

Hot, hot suction, so good. So incredibly good. So…

Teeth!

That did it.

The wolf emerged with a growl and his hips moved forward, pushing himself deeper into that wetness, wanting so much more, wanting the teeth and the fingers and…

"Nick!"

He left deep gouges in the wall and part of him winced, but the larger part didn't care. Not at all. He wanted more and more.

And he got it.

Eddie came with a shout-howl-whimper and nearly lost it completely when Nick swallowed.

_Holy shit!_raced through him, then his knees almost gave way.

The claws gouged the wall again, holding on, and when Nick licked over the sensitive head, he really did whimper. His fangs were out, the animal in him wanting at Nick so badly, he nearly, very nearly, let it lose. When the gray eyes looked up at him, dark and knowledgeable, so very much fucking aware of what he had done, Eddie had to look away. Or the last restraints would be out the window.

Nick got up, licking his lips, and the wolf hungrily strained against the flimsy leash.

Damn Grimm!

He didn't even flinch when Eddie pulled him flush against him, claws and all, kissing the tempting mouth with the red, wet lips. Tasting himself.

Arousal came back full force.

Maybe someone should have warned the other man that blutbaden were very well able to perform more than once… not that Monroe cared right now.

And not that Nick cared much either.


End file.
